perlfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CQ
Communitas! Applied community development Q. Why focus on the quality of Wikipedia content? :A. w:Wikipedia:Wikipedia as an academic source w:Orchestration (computers) via w:Computational sociology :Abstract Also, if we're going to say, develop research that is about our community experiences here, we would likely take the short road to sources out there in the real world of journal of''' -your area of interest here-'' and use Wikipedia to find background information. We want that info to be high in quality, easy to navigate and aligned with the language and methods of The Society of area of interest. The issue is, in my view, one of reciprocol participation: "You join my project and I'll join yours." That could attract expertice into The Wikip/media Community. Applied Community Development at Wikipedia:Wikiversity is born Keywords: affinity, attention, channel, initiative, interface, lexicon, liminality, linguistics, morphology, reciprocity, role And the same principle can work inside of the wikip/media community: An w:Affinity (sociology) between say, Wikiversity and Wiktionary could be : #Wikiversity sets up a w:linguistics program called w:Morphology. #The initiator goes to Wikipedia and joins w:Wikipedia:WikiProject_Linguistics and starts w:Wikipedia:WikiProject Morphology (which does not currently exist (12:31, 31 July 2006 (UTC)). #Wikiversity students then all go and join WikiProject Morphology along with Non-Wikiversity Wikipedians interested in word studies (thus being exposed to Wikiversity students). #WikiProject Morphology adopts w:Morphology (linguistics) as their "key article" and starts going all through Wikipedia pulling Morphology articles into their worklist. #They then build a Morphology article classification to prioritize the list with the key article at the top improving it bringing it to w:Featured article status (which will attract some attention - Yay!) #In the process of going through all of the articles, citing and sourcing as they go, they build up a massive list of primary and secondary sources eventually bringing every article on their worklist to good article or featured article status. (Yay!) #Now even their very worklist becomes a featured list and w:Portal:Linguistics has a fine new subportal w:Portal:Morphology that becomes a w:WP:FPORTfeatured portal. By now these folks have become a full-fledged community of practice all experts in morphology. Wikipedia becomes renouned for it's fine content about Morphology and grateful morphologist all over the planet donate to the Wikimedia Foundation because they know the value of the materials and how easy and free they are to use. The Category:Metamorphologists now join the Category:Metymologists (who developed on another channel) start applying what they know: #The combined worklists now become '''''wordlists and are parced and pared with Etymology and Morphology sections on Wikitionary using tools developed over at Wikiversity's Comp-sci department. (seventeen other channels) All the while, the Communitas project has been watching and documenting everything the participants have encountered. They note edit wars and other conflicts, citing how they were resolved. They coordinate massive collaborations documenting the interaction between the Morphology project and the other linguistics projects and observing, analysing and documenting all sorts of phenomena. Communitas sets up message boards on w:Category:Wikipedians by interest. They study how Wikipedians and Witctionarians get along. So forth and so on. Papers about the interaction between bots and humans can be written citing actual documented examples. Wikiversity's w:Computational sociology Department will have a live model for comparing their theoretical model to. All kinds of good things can happen. Of course bad things will happen, too. If we document our mistakes, then we learn from them... a true Learning community - w:Learning community, w:virtual community, w:community of practice, w:community of interest, ... :::::...Communitas! challenges *short road to sources - How can we help non-collegiate wikipedians find and cite sources *community of practice - How do we w:define Meta a true w:community of practice *define channel - Can we set up some w:channels for w:communities of interest # via Categories? Message boards? # via Template? Automation? # via Portal? Sound? Animation? Is Wikiversity willing to tackle these challenges? comments "How can we help non-collegiate wikipedians find and cite sources" <-- I think Wikiversity should establish a starting place for its launch or what might be called a "pilot project". This Wikiversity "pilot project" should involve a goal that is very relevant to Wikipedia and Wikibooks and the educational mission of Wikiversity. It woud be sensible to have a Wikiversity pilot project devoted to helping members of the MediaWiki community find, collect, discuss and cite sources. (A logical first Wikiversity sub-project would be one devoted to helping WikiMedia users learn the basics of how to edit WikiMedia projects.) This Wikiversity "pilot project" could be launched by inviting members of the WikiMedia community to start bibliography portals at Wikiversity, one for each subject/topic area. For example, Wikiversity could start with "bibliography portals" for Arts, Biography, Geography, History, Mathematics, Science, Society and Technology. These main hubs could all have subprojects, such as one specifically dealing with finding and citing sources relevent to communities. Each of these zzwikiversity "bibliography portals" would have a few basic components; 1) an introductory essay about the types of sources that exist for that topic area. 2) Lists of sources that have been cited by WikiMedia projects. 3) Discussion of which sources are most reliable and authoritative, which sources have identifiable biases and problems. 4) Lists of WikiMedia webpages that are in need of more/better sources. Editors of WikiMedia projects who do not know how to find and cite sources or who do not tend to participate in constructive discussions of sources could be "sent to school" at Wikiversity in order to learn these skills. All Wikipedia articles and Wikibooks modules that need better sources and/or have content disputes could be linked to a relevant Wikiversity "bibliography portal". Over the years, there has been a series of WikiProjects devoted to trying to support the citation of sources at Wikipedia. I think Wikiversity could take a comprehensive education-oriented approach to this fundamental need of the WikiMedia community. At the same time, such a Wikiversity project would help attract participants to Wikiversity and launch the Wikiversity project. Doing this well would be a good test case for applied community building in the wiki environment.--JWSurf 14:37, 31 July 2006 (UTC) On "challenges" "Is Wikiversity willing to tackle these challenges?" - I would say: yes :-). The point of Wikiversity is 1) to create learning materials (so that people interested in learning can use them for self-study or those interested in teaching can use them in their classes), and 2) to develop learning communities around these materials/topics. One of those learning communities which I feel will be most beneficial/successful (as well as those outlined by John on finding sources and editing Wikimedia projects), will be on the nature and work of the Wikimedia communities and mini-communities (like WikiProjects), and other wiki-based activities. This work is what I understand the Communitas project to be (unless I have misunderstood it) - ie, if it is about researching and collating the experiences of the Wikimedia community, then it could operate under the umbrella of Wikiversity, as well as publish its results there. I say this, however, in the knowledge that we still need to develop the framework and guidelines for what research is allowed within Wikiversity - I hope that all this is possible within Wikiversity, and I see no reason why it shouldn't be. If iit is, and providing we construct the scope of Communitas well enough, we should be able to face any challenges we meet along the way - collaboratively. I think this is one of the key characteristics of a community of practice/learning community - and I think we will further define it as we go along. Cormaggio @ 19:52, 31 July 2006 (UTC) September Esperanza Newsletter |class="MainPageBG" style="width: 45%; border:1px solid #cedff2; background-color:#f5faff; vertical-align:top"| |} |} Re Shifting gears Hi CQ, I've not been feeling well. Thanks for putting some life into this place. User_talk:Ermeyers#Shifting_gears looks very interesting. You've got full admin here, so that you can shuffle things around easier. Wikipedia:Communitas friend! --Ermeyers 10:22, 22 September 2006 (UTC) I'm back Hi Charlie, I'm checking back in with you, and thank you very much for your continued efforts here. --Ermeyers 13:09, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :You're alive! I was wondering. CQ 03:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Programmer's portal Hi. Last night I dreamed that Wikia had a 'perl' subdomain so I tried it out when I woke up (seriously - couldn't believe the dream was right). I just wanted to let you know that you can change the content in the table here, although the content outside of it is supposed to be semi-encyclopedic. If you have any ideas of what the Perl Wiki needs to grow I might be able to help somehow (probably not directly though). Pre-emptively, see here for ideas of how to link and some wikis that might do so with you. The footer is especially useful as it's relevant to the most wikis - and I need to evangelize with it some more because everyone likes the idea so far. --Jesdisciple (talk) 06:02, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, Jesdisciple. I thought I was alone out here in Wikialand ;) We are very sparce, so it might be good to meld the Perl Wiki with Python, Ruby, PHP and other scripting language wikis. I'm working on some other projects currently, but I'll be thinking of how to move this forward. Thanks for the heads up! CQ 19:02, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, part of the problem was that you weren't added to the technology hub, but I fixed that so you don't need the assistance of dreams to get visitors. =p And a merger might not be necessary anyway because I'm essentially considering every digital language wiki like a Programmer's Wiki page on steroids. See Interwiki Integration for a catalog of all the strategies I know of to increase traffic between wikis in the hopes that more wikis will have more editors. (EDIT: Oh, I linked that above... Oh well, read it anyway - lol.) --Jesdisciple (talk) 20:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC)